Star-Crossed Love
by Sliverwolf202
Summary: Avengers and Transformers Crossover! Follow Major Marie Terris, also know as Sliverstrike Prime of NEST help S.H.E.I.L.D. look for the Tesseract. But during the mission, she meet eyes to eyes with Loki. Will she fall in love or fight him? (May be Rated M in the later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Third POV**

William Lennox came to the training room where a special soldier is working out under the eyes of the Autobots. The soldier is a woman with multiples scars across her body, her brown with red tip hair tied in a braid that end by her mid back. The black autobot, Ironhide give her tips and feedbacks on her skills. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, saw Lennox and went over to him.

"Major Lennox, is there a problem?" Lennox look at him and then to the woman.

"No, but she is requested to see someone called Nick Fury." The woman stop and look at Lennox. She sighed, walking over as she sheathed her knifes.

"It is about the Avengers Initiative, It appears that I am going to be busy for a while. I'll keep an eye out for any Decepticon activity while I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D." She smiles and left to see Nick Fury. He was waiting outside the hangar, waiting for me.

"Director Fury, I assume you need my help on something?" She asked as she came close to him.

"Indeed, we had an alien attack Hawkeye and under his control. He is call Loki."

"Norse God of Lies and Mischief. Wonderful, but Asgard and Cybertron is good allie. I need to get in touch to Thor. Nest will help when necessary."

"I'm glad that we get the extra help. Before we head to the Helicarrier, what is your name?"

She smiles, "Major Marie Terris, also known as Sliverstrike Prime."

~time skip to the helicarrier~

 **Meeka's POV**

I arrived on the Helicarrier. It is huge, it can fit all of the autobots in bipedal mode. A jet land nearby and two men step out and a third is in a distance. I approach the jet and the agent, Coulson, introduced me to his company.

"Ma'am, this is Steve Rogers. Steve, This is Major Marie Terris of NEST." Coulson said.

"It is an honour to meet you Captain America." I said, nods. I then went to see Dr. Bruce Banner who look worried. The men greet as Black Widow came to bring us down to the meeting room. I sit down and go through the meeting. I pull up my technology device that is surrounded me and help find Loki and the agent that is compromised. Fury look at me with surprised and I told him that my technology is far advance than Tony Stark's technology. I look for any sign of Loki and found him immediately.

"I found Loki. He is in Stuttgart, Germany. Hawkeye is most likely getting the raw material for the Tesseract." I reported. Fury tell us to suit up and get ready to leave. I wait for Black Widow and Captain America before getting on the jet for the mission.


	2. Chapter 2

As we head to Germany, I contact Thor through the communication that only Cybertronian and Asgardian can use. I inform him that me and Captain America are going to capture Loki, but will require Thor to join so we can find out where is the Tesseract and stop Loki's plan to take over Earth. He agrees and is coming to Germany to join. I hang up and look out through the cockpit. I look and find Loki, standing before the civilians.

"Captain, on my signal, shield the elder man and I will attack him from behind." He nod and prepare to jump as I jump out and slowly walk over to Loki. As he was distracted, I then restrain him from behind and Loki was shocked.

"How did you get behind me, mortal?!" He snarls. I scoffed and cuffed him.

"That is for you to know, Loki. Thanks for your help, Captain." He nod, but then, Iron man arrived.

"Too late, Iron man. We got it covered. Not to mention, Thor is on his way." I say to them and Ironman, known as Tony Stark, pouted.

"Oh come on! I just got here, but you look hot there, girl." Tony smirked as he eyed me. I ignore him as I take Loki to the jet and sit him on one of the seats. We took off back to the Helicarrier, Romanoff reports to Fury as I check in with N.E.S.T. They are well and report to me that the Decepticons is still hiding as they continue to hunt them down. I end the called and thunder came rolling. I knew that is Thor and open the back door to let him in. He greets me as Tony, Steve and Natasha look at us confused.

"Asgard and Cybertron are strong allies and help each other until the fall of Cybertron, my homeworld. It is great to see you again, Thor." He nod before going over to Loki as I told the others that more information regarding about my relation with the Asgardians later.

~time skips to the Helicarrier~

Loki's POV

That woman who was speaking to Thor was breathtaken. She is a strong warrior and leader of her team. Silverstrike Prime, I will make you mine in due time. She didn't look over to me as guards took me to a mere cage that is meant for the beast within a man.

Meeka's POV

I went to the bridge with Thor as Loki was taken to his cell. I felt his stare at me, but I didn't look at him and only listen to Fury interrogating Loki. I know that he will have other in his spells, even his victims are not aware, but for me, I am immune to his power and lies. I look at Thor as the others talk about the alien that Loki had required.

"Loki has most likely planned to take over Earth, but the Decepticons are also trying to take over. What worries me that the 'Cons haven't made a moved since Loki's arrival. It may appear that they had made an alliance…" I said as I think of what possible for Loki and the enemies will do. I then think back the first time I first met Loki.

~Flashback~

My Sire went to the throne room of Asgard to meet Odin, King of Asgard. They are good friends and help each other in needed. I held his hand, scared of the new surrounding as Sire greeted Odin as Thor and Loki look at me with kindness. They invited me to their garden and I went with them. I see the garden in it most beautiful form and we all play with Thor and Loki.

~flashback end~

"In any case, we need to be careful. Loki can take control through his appearance. Not to mention making people do his bidding without the scepter. If you'll excuse me, I have to check in with N.E.S.T." I informed them before leave the meeting room to contact N.E.S.T.


	3. Chapter 3

After I inform Optimus and N.E.S.T of the events so far, I also asked them to help Dr. Banner with the Gamma scanning on land and to keep an eye out for any alien activity. But so far, there is no activities unless they are cloaked with their technology or constantly on the move. Stark came in to help with the search. I am currently contacting Ratchet, the Chief Medical Officer of the energy level found in Loki's Scepter.

"So far from what I found that it is a powerful source of unknown energy, but is somewhat familiar…" I told him as I think back of where i felt the same energy from many years ago. But I was snap out as Director Fury walk in to talk to Tony and Banner about doing their job.

"I will have to call you back Ratchet" I told him before hanging up as I watch them arguing over anything that is a distracting. I then realised that this is part of Loki's plan and run to his cell. I see him smiling at me as his mind slave came to the control panel to free him as another one held me in a grip that could kill me if made a wrong move. I flinch as Thor fall into a trap and lock in the cell where Loki was.

"Why are you doing this Loki?!" I shouted at him as he come near me to stroke my cheek, letting me see the changes in his eyes and noticed that he was under the spell as well fighting back.

"Loki….." I whisper his name before he stab me in the heart with the sceptre. I cough up blood and look in his eyes, looking for any sign of regret but there was none. He yank his sceptre out and I collapse onto the floor, holding my chest to prevent more blood coming out. Thor banging on the glass as he shout my name in vain. I pass out from weakened heart and blood loss. I starting to lose hope until Primus, the Creator, give me a gift of Cybertronian heart or spark along with arms that transform into weapons of guns and swords.

~time skip~

I was laying on the bed in the medical wing. I looked at my chest and see an arch reactor like glow lightly. I sigh, remembering that I still have to stop Loki. I got up and prepare myself, changing into my uniform of combat boot, tight leather pant and sleeveless top that show my cybotic arms that came with my chest piece.  cgi/set?id=202612554

I quickly catch up with the other; Hawkeye, Black Widow and Captain America. I am already up to date on the situation and inform them that I gone through the change that made me enable to fight along with them.

~Timeskip to New York~

I arrived at New York and see the aliens starting to attack the citizens as we try to protect them but got hit on the plane and crashed on the street. I rush out and asset the damage.

"This is worse than I thought…." I whispered. Knowing that I still need to contact Optimus and he is responding to the decepticon activity that is also in New York and enroute. I told Cap that the Autobot is currently on their way and start fighting the enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

I run toward to Stark Tower and see Loki flying on alien jet leaving the tower. I then hear a trunk honk and turn to see Optimus and the autobots arrived along with my vehicle, the sliver peterbilt stop beside Optimus before he transform.

"what is the plan Silverstrike?" Optimus ask as I see everyone even the NEST team ready for action. The Avengers arrive as well.

"Here is the plan, I want the NEST team to evacuate any civilians from the warzone. Ironhide, Arcee twins you guys will protect the human and shoot down. Jet twins, you two and Ironman are in the air. Hawkeye, I need you to watch out for pattern and take them out."

"mind giving me a lift?" Clint ask Tony.

"Better clench up Legolas" Tony stated as he went up with Clint. I then turn to the other.

"the rest of us are on the ground and Hulk…" He grunt and look at me before I point up,

"Smash."

He smirk before start attacking the enemy. The rest of the autobots split up to help the teams and I hop into my truck and transform to fight the Chitauri and looking for Loki.

~time skip to the end of the battle and at the stark tower~

We wait until Loki come out of the crater that Hulk had made to snap him out of the mind control. Clint aim his arrow at him and waiting for him to make a move.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." He stated as he surrender. I cuffed him and inform the Autobots that all is clear. I took him back to the SHIELD Helicarrier and put him in a cell that cancelled out any magic made by me. I went to a private room to make a call to Asgard and kindly inform the king, Odin that Thor and I successfully capture Loki and held in a cell of my creation. Odin is please and kindly invite me to Asgard for Loki's trial, which I kindly accept it before ending the call.

I sigh and went to see Loki again, watching him from a distance. Ever since childhood, Loki is always there for me when our fathers and thor are busy with meeting and training. We would hang out in the library and read together. He was so different and withdrawn from the last time I visit Asgard. Thor came beside me and hold my shoulder in comfort.

My life is changing so fast and I only just realize of my feeling to the God of Mischief. I am falling hard in love to Loki Laufeyson, my only friend and companion from Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

A month has past and I am in my formal Cybertronian clothing for Loki's trial. I went out to the field and see my fellow teammates of both Autobots and NEST gather nearby.

"You guys don't have to do this…" I inform them but Optimus replied that shocked me with surprise,

"You are a true member of the Autobots and of NEST joining force with the Avengers and SHIELD. You also hold a gift that no one can gain nor I. We will support you when you are not with us as SHIELD will do the same when you are among us. May Primus guide you well in Asgard."

I smiles and nod to my family before calling out to Heimdall to take me to Asgard and disappear from the team view, leaving a symbol on the ground. I arrive at the observatory on the Bifrost, seeing Heimdall after so many years since my first arrival.

"Greeting my dear friend. Had you been well, Heimdall?" I ask him as he pull his sword from the control.

"I have been well Silverblade Prime. The All-Father expected your visit and sent your horse here." He replied with a smile before I step out to greet my horse, Primus. I soothe him and ride him to the palace with grace.

Once arrived at the palace, maids greet me at the door and help me get freshen up in my clothes. _star_cross_love/set?id=228870137_

Frigga came to me as I step out of my guest room. She smiles and hug me with such loving and firm grip as I return the hug.

"Mother Frigga…. It is good to see you in wonderful health." I said with a soft smile.

"Indeed my dear. You have grown into a lovely maiden and warrior. I had heard from Thor of your battles on Midgard. How are your team?"

I smiles as we walk to the throne room;

"They are well, we have gain new allies and more support from the native's government."

~time skip to the meeting of Loki's punishment~

I listen to all of the charges for Loki's crimes as other counsellors said negative things about him and I look at the All Father who is thinking. I look over to Loki who is standing and waiting for the final vote.

"Counsellors, All Father. If I may provide my side of the story and my personal option for his final judgement?" I speak out loud to gain the counsel and the All Father attention and Odin granted my permission.

"There are many factors that may be not true. Loki had been mind control by an unknown person. Eon ago when I was a femmling, I felt a negative energy coming out of his soul. Someone may be alternating his life… I believe that Thano is attempting to collect the Infinity Stones." I look at the All Father with a look that he and Freja understand.

"But if please you, He will be banned from magic and be under the direct supervision of myself. I will show him the true meaning of life in Midgard." Odin think it over and inform the meeting that he will give his verdict by mid afternoon. We all disperse and I went with the guards, escorting Loki to his cell for the time being.


End file.
